Slightly Different
by Begbie
Summary: Oh God, another song fic...Why read a summary when you can read the story?  Some PhinBella, will, maybe, I don't know yet, end in PhineasOC. Maaaaaybe some FerbOC. Rated M for songs, themes, language and other crap. I don't know, I'm very tired


**Disclaimer: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, would I be here?  
This chapters horrible D: I tried, but I hate having to describe characters.**

Yawning, I leaned on the local bus stop that was just a few blocks away from my, now, domicile. I don't enjoy my new life in Danville, then again, I have just moved in with my Aunt while my father is on a business trip. I'm Reese, by the way, Reese Gillian. Hopefully, I'll get used to this place. Because I'll be here for a while. Not that it bothers me, I never did enjoy living in New Jersey. _Leaving behind the bastards at school is refreshing_. I had earned my self a title there, I was an annoyance to the students and teachers alike. And I'm quite proud of my self for that.

Pulling my orange headphones out of my bag and sweeping my bang over my left ear, I slipped them on and yawned. Slumping back to lean against the bus sign while waiting for the large yellow vehicle to arrive.  
The music soon drowned out the sound of the birds natural melody and replaced it with its own.

_Drive boy, dog boy _  
_Dirty numb angel boy _  
_In the doorway boy _  
_She was a lipstick boy _  
_She was a beautiful boy _  
_And tears boy _  
_And all in your innerspace boy_

Not even half way in to the song the bus had arrived, and stepping in to the jittering vehicle I paid the right amount and took a seat near the back. As expected, the bus was empty apart from a loving couple near the front, a blonde girl and a brunette boy, the blonds slightly extended stomach made me feel physically ill, I must of made a disgusted noise because their attention was thrown straight at me when I walked past. Avoiding their unwelcome gaze by staring out of the window, I just wish they would stop staring at me. They turned their heads and started chattering with each other again, as they were when I first entered. Sighing, I turned my attention back to the music.

_You had Hands girl boy _  
_And steel boy _  
_You had chemicals boy _  
_I've grown so close to you _  
_Boy and you just groan boy _  
_She said comeover comeover _  
_She smiled at you boy_

Looking around, I noticed more people getting on the bus. At each stop the number or people on the bus stops increased. Letting out a audible sigh, I ignored the people passing me. Sitting up straighter to get more comfortable before focusing my divided attention back to the scenery that sped by, _Tomorrow I'll take up that offer of driving to school. Or perhaps I could carpool with someone?_

_Drive boy, dog boy _  
_Dirty numb angel boy _  
_In the doorway boy _  
_She was a lipstick boy _  
_She was a beautiful boy _  
_And tears boy _  
_And all in your innerspace boy_

_You had Hands girl boy _  
_And steel boy _  
_You had chemicals boy _  
_I've grown so close to you _  
_Boy and you just groan boy _  
_She said comeover comeover _  
_She smiled at you boy_

Feeling a sudden, sharp, prod in the shoulder, I turned my head hesitantly. God knows if it was the blonde girl. I blinked when I saw a girl standing, looking shy and pointing at the seat next to me. _How adorable,_ It took a while for me to process what she meant, so I just nodded and she sat down next to me giving me a chance to study her better. She looked younger than me, not by much though, and very different. By different, I mean normal, sort of. Different from me. She had shoulder length light brunette hair and pale blue eyes, she sported a pale blue shirt and some dark skinny jeans. What stood out most was the black eye and neckbrace, shouldn't stare. I turned my attention back to the window as the bus jerked and took off again. The music started getting more intense, more catchy.

_Let your feelings slip boy _  
_But never your mask boy _  
_Random blonde bio high density rhythm _  
_Blonde boy blonde country blonde high density _  
_You are my drug boy You're real boy _  
_Speak to me and boy dog _  
_Dirty numb cracking boy_

Putting my bag down by my feet before leaning back in the seat, my black bangs blocked my view as I started to dose off.

_You get wet boy  
Big big time boy  
Acid bear boy  
Babes and babes and babes and babes and babes  
And remembering nothing boy  
You like my tin horn boy and get  
Wet like an angel  
Dera__**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**_

Sitting up abruptly and spinning around to see the girl who had sat next to me standing and staring down at me. My headphones were clutched in her shaking grip as she piped up to talk with a quivering, shy voice.

"H-hi, I thought I shoul-should wake you...The bus s-stopped about thre-three minutes ago..." her soft voice was annoying, to me, at least. She clearly had a stuttering problem, maybe a result of trauma?

I stood up groggily and snatched the headphones out of her hands, she looked slightly startled by my sudden change in mood and stuffed her hands in to her pockets. I wasn't angry - at least not at her, I was just embarrassed that she had to wake me because I fell asleep on my first bus day going to school here. So I covered my embarrassment up with the aggressive act. I should - at least - thank her, shouldn't I?

"Thanks. I'm Reese, by the way."

"Y-your new, aren't yo-you?"

"Wow, what ever gave you that impression?"

"Well, I-I'm...My na-names Chasey, anyw-anyway..."

Nodding, I walked around her and to the front of the bus. Chasey walked after me, she leapt off the bus first looking thankful that it stopped here, _A little weird..., _Then indicating for me to follow her, which I did, I didn't want to get caught on my own on my first day here. Chasey started up the path with a calm walk, her bag bobbing as she walked steadily. Shrugging, I sped up until I was beside her and I stayed beside her until we were finally inside the school. It wasn't impressive, like pretty much any middle school, students wondering around the halls. Some males whistled as a cheerleading squad, led by a girl with long silky black hair strutted past. I could feel myself holding back a laugh, and probably an insult, too. Today, seemed like it would be, dare I say, fun? I'm sure I could loosen up around Chasey, too.

**PFFFFFFFFFFFT I fucking suck at beginnings :D I just wanted to publish this damned chapter, the next _should_ be better. And I should have the plot (Yeah, right) sorted out.**

**Song is _Born Slippy_, by _Underworld_. Catchy song.**

**EDIT: Just corrected the lyrics up... :/**


End file.
